Burning Heart
by EdwardAteJames'Cookie
Summary: What happens when 16 year old Lilly Pennty moves from New York to England? What is her new best friend Nessie's secret? And what will happen, when an unexpected visitor comes to stay?
1. England

England

England. Ugh. I already hated it. There was too much…countryside. Not enough skyscrapers. My mom swivelled around from the passenger seat and grinned at me encouragingly. I raised my eyebrows at her. Her face fell and she whipped around to stop me seeing the tears form in her eyes. I sighed. I hated making her upset. But she was making _me _upset. It was her that had decided that living in New York wasn't good for me, and that I would be far better off in England.

My mom is English. My dad is American. She met him when she went to New York with a group of friends on a girly shopping trip. She never left. I loved New York. I loved the streets full of people, the tall towers of offices that could be seen wherever you went, the people dressed in suits that always had a Starbucks and a cell phone permanently attached to their hands. I loved how tourists wandered around taking pictures of what was just an every day sequence for me. I only really had one close friend in New York. I was quiet, and reserved, and didn't trust people at first. So people generally stayed away from me. Apart from Naomi.

I remembered how she had sat next to me on my first day of high school and asked if she could eat lunch with me. I had nodded shyly. She had spent the rest of the lunch talking, while I provided the occasional "Yep" and "Sure." We soon became best friends. I had slowly joined into her conversations, gradually making up longer sentences, until I trusted her completely. She was my only friend, and I was fine with that. I was really going to miss her.

"Lilly," my mum yelped excitedly "We're here!" I glanced up at the little house. It was made from red brick, a climbing rose had plastered itself over the door frame and the front door was bright blue. Some people would have described it as "A fairy tale cottage." I thought it was predictable. Just like every other house in this stupid place. I got out of the car, slamming the door, and edged my way around the removal van. My dad pushed his keys into the lock and swung the door open with a dramatic gesture. I gave him my worst look and stomped upstairs. I could hear mom and dad whispering. Good. That meant the silent treatment was finally getting to them. I swung open a door and stepped into my room. It was bigger than my last one, but somehow more claustrophobic. I dumped my bag onto my bed and moved to the window. Great. Forest. Interesting.

Forest was about all that made up of the small village of Waldton. There was a school, a few houses and one shop. My life here was going to be so exciting. I sighed and my stomach gave a rumble of agreement. I guess I was going to have to give up the silence at some point.

"MOM." I shouted down the stairs. My mom's face appeared around the doorframe. "I want some food. I'm hungry." I grumbled. If she was getting words, they would be rude ones.

"Excuse me!" she scolded "Where are your manners?"

"Please." I snapped and retreated back to my room. I scrambled around in one of the boxes until I found my iPod. I plugged the earphones into my ears and scrolled though playlists until I found the song that Naomi and I had made a pact to listen to at least five times a day. I curled up on my bed and cried.

ooOoo

I don't know how long I had cried for until dad came to check on me. He pulled me into his chest and made soothing sounds.

"I hate it here dad!" I choked out "I want to go home."

"You haven't even been here one day Lilly. Give it a chance. The school here is great, you can make a new start and make loads of new friends." I snorted. That wasn't going to happen. If my untrusting nature wasn't enough, I looked weird enough for people to stay away. My skin was so pale it was almost white, and my long hair was a strange shade of white-blond, that matched my skin. My eyes were a bright blue that stood out alarmingly, and gave me an eccentric look. I normally stuck to wearing black. People avoided me like I was some kind of nasty bug. I was dreading school the next day.

_**(AN)**_

_**Hey! Just to let everyone know, I do not hate England. Or English people. I actually am English. So I don't want to offend anyone okay! R&R!**_


	2. Waldton School

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. I wish. **_

Waldton School

Mom drove me to school the next day. I think she was making sure I didn't bunk. I would have done if she had let me walk. She dropped me off outside reception.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice day," she murmured as I got out. I stalked towards reception, my face still turned towards my mom's car, giving her the worst glare I could. That's when I bumped into something hard. I cussed and fell backwards, but a steady, warm pair of arms caught me on the way down.

"You should watch where you're going, you don't want to be rushed to A&E on your first day," joked a husky voice. He had an American accent. I looked up at him. Woah. He was way over six feet. "I'm Jacob, by the way" he said friendly, holding out his hand. I shook it. It was warm, like he'd been holding it on a radiator.

"I'm Lilly." I told him "I just moved here from New York."

"This school is going to turn American soon. I'm from La Push; it's a Quileute reservation near Seattle. I moved here with my girlfriend and her family last year. They come from Forks, which is right next to La Push."

"At least I'm not the only American. I was scared I was going to be the freak."

"Are you calling me a freak?" he joked. I laughed. I found it easier to talk to Jacob than any other person I had met in my life. He just seemed so laid back and easy going.

"Well, I'd better go and get my timetable and stuff," I said to him, and with a wave I retreated into the warm office.

"Hello dear, may I help you?" asked the woman at reception.

"Um, yes. I'm new here, my name is Lilly Pennty."

"Ahh, yes. Here's your timetable and a map of the school, so you don't get lost. You're in from 11C. Your form tutor is Mrs Collins. You need to go and register with her, her classroom is room 14. Just go up the stairs and turn left." She instructed me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and walked towards the staircase.

"Have a nice day dear!" she called after me.

The door creaked loudly as I pushed it open. Thirty heads turned to look at me.

"Um, I'm Lilly, I think this is my new tutor group," I stammered. Mrs Collins smiled at me. She had thick hair, tied into a high ponytail, greyish blue eyes that seemed to have a hidden depth to them and rosy cheeks.

"Hey Lilly, I'm Mrs Collins, your form tutor. I'll also be your English teacher. Lets find you somewhere to sit. Lets see…" she looked around the room for an empty space "Ah, here we go. Go and sit next to Nessie." She pointed across the room. I followed her finger until I reached the desk I was meant to sit at. Sitting there, beaming, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had skin even paler than mine, chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous bronze ringlets that fell down her back. Dazed, I went and took my seat beside her. "Nessie, could you look after Lilly for today?" Mrs Collins asked.

"Sure, miss." Chirped Nessie in a bell like soprano voice. "I'm Nessie." She whispered to me. With an excited jolt, I realised that she, too had an American accent. She looked at me with a confused look in her eyes, and then turned her head back to Mrs Collins, who was now taking the register. When she had finished, Nessie whispered "What have you got first?"

"Maths." I breathed, making a face. Nessie grinned.

"I have maths too, I'll walk with you if you want."

"Yes please."

The bell rang, and we walked out of the classroom together.

"So where abouts in America are you from?" Nessie asked.

"New York." I answered "And you?"

"Forks, Washington. My family, my boyfriend and I moved here last year."

"You're Jacob's girlfriend?"

"You already met him? Sorry if he said anything to offend you, he has a big mouth."

"No he was nice. He's funny."

"I know." She said affectionately. She loved him a lot, I could tell. I wanted to ask why he had moved in with them, she was only 16 and though Jacob was tall, I didn't think he was much older than Nessie. Not if he was at the school. Did he have no other relatives, or did he just move in with Nessie? I was confused, but I didn't want to be nosy, so I kept quiet. She started to talk about her family. "I'm adopted. My adoptive father Carlisle had already adopted my blood cousin, Edward. When my parents died, he was traced, as he was my only family left. Carlisle was willing to adopt me. He has adopted four children, Edward, Alice, Emmett and me. He's a foster parent to Bella, Rosalie and Jasper. Then Jacob came to live with us last year. And there is also Carlisle's wife, Esme. I don't expect you to remember all this," she laughed at my concentrated expression "My family is complicated. And big. But we all love each other, very much. Emmett and Rosalie are even engaged, they've left school now. As has Jasper. He's going out with Alice, who is 17 and in Sixth Form College. Bella and Edward are also in Sixth Form, they're both 17 and going out. Then Jake is in Sixth Form too. I'm the baby of the bunch."

"Wow." I said "That's a lot of couples."

"Yeah," laughed Nessie. "I guess with hormonal teenagers living in close proximity to each other who aren't related, it was inevitable. You can meet everyone at lunch. Well everyone who goes to this school anyway." She sighed, as if this big complicated story was annoying in some way. I liked Nessie already. She reminded me of Naomi, the way she did most of the talking for me.

We walked into Maths and I was sat nest to Nessie again. I had noticed how she normally had an empty seat next to her, as if people avoided her. I stared at my book. The numbers sat on the page, not making any sense to me. Nessie had finished hers within five minutes. She bent across to me, and started to help me with the problems. By the time the bell had gone, I'd managed to finish.

Nessie and I went separate ways for the nest period, but she promised to meet up with me at lunch. I made my way over to biology, and took a seat next to a girl with long blonde hair. Halfway through the lesson, she started to talk to me.

"So, you got stuck with Nessie Cullen huh? Unlucky."

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, the Cullens are really weird. Well, Jacobs okay, but he's not related to them in any way. They're all like, really antisocial and rude. Like they're better than all of us. And they're all in couples. It's weird. Jacob is okay, but he isn't really one of them, he's just Nessie's boyfriend. I'm Emma by the way."

"Nessie seems nice enough to me." I said coldly. I didn't like gossiping, it was normally just a load of untrue judgements.

"Yeah, well watch out," Emma said to me. "They're weird ones they are. I wouldn't go near them with a ten foot bargepole."

I thought about what Emma had said. From what I'd seen so far, her accusations were completely false. And so what if they were all in couples? It wasn't like they were related to each other. I was making friends easily, and I didn't care if they were weird.

When I walked into the canteen at lunch time, Nessie stood up and waved to me. I waved back. I grabbed some food, and Nessie beckoned me over. I went and sat down next to her. My eyes swept around the table. Sitting at it, were three of the most beautiful people I had seen in my life. There were two girls, the first tiny and pixie like, with spiky hair that stuck up in all direction. She had skin even whiter than Nessie's and eyes the colour of melted gold. The second was normal height, she had long dark hair and a thin face. She also had white skin and golden eyes. There was also a boy. He had untidy bronze coloured hair, exactly the same shade of Nessie's. He was quite muscular, he too was white with gold eyes.

"Lilly, this is Alice, Bella and Edward. Oh and here's Jake. You've already met him of course."

"Hey Lilly!" Jacob waved as he sat down. "How's your first day going?"

"Good, thankyou."

"Cool," he said and began to tuck into the biggest plate of food I have ever seen.

"Sorry about Jacob's table manners." Piped up Alice "He eats like a dog." Jacob's head snapped up and he made a face at her. She stuck out her tiny tongue at him. Edward was staring at Bella. Bella seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, her eyes were scrunched up, and her body tensed. She suddenly relaxed, and looked at Edward. He nodded. She smiled. I looked at the other three. Nessie and Jacob were looking at Edward and Bella with frustrated looks on their faces, while Alice smiled satisfactorily at her untouched lunch.

My lunch with the Cullens was the best lunch I'd had for ages. I hadn't stopped giggling. Edward, Bella and Alice had also turned out to be lovely people. They hadn't treated me like a freak like most people did. I was walking down the corridor to English when I heard Nessie and Bella talking.

"Honey, I like Lilly, a lot, but are you sure about this. You know why it's hard for us to put down friendships. And we're going to have to leave at some point. You'll have to say goodbye."

"I'm not going to let anything slip. I just want someone else to talk to, someone other than Jacob. And don't you dare say I can talk to you. It isn't the same and you know it."

Bella's head snapped up and she saw me standing there. Nessie turned around and smiled at me weakly. She glared at Bella, then pulled me with unnecessary force into English. "Sorry about that." She whispered "Bella doesn't like me making new friends because we move a lot. She hates seeing me sad when I say goodbye to them. Don't worry; we won't leave until I've left school. But I won't be able to see you a lot after that." She looked sadly at her work. I put my hand comfortingly on her back. Suddenly I had a vision of me waving, while Nessie drove away in a car, her face pressed against the back window. It was so real. I gasped and my hand dropped. The vision stopped. Nessie looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I breathed. Suddenly I realised, that me and Nessie were already best friends. I was finally fitting in.

_**(AN)**_

_**Seeing as you have read the second chapter, I'm hoping you're liking the story :) Again, I want to assure everybody that I don't hate England or English people. That would be hypocritical, seeing as I am English. Emma is just nasty. That's not because she's English, I just needed to get the view of the Cullens across. R&R! That was a nice long one :)**_


	3. Home

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, twilight is not mine. The only characters in this story that are mine are Lilly and Naomi. And her mom and dad. And Emma. That is it. Oh and Blake. If you count him as a character =P**_

Home

"Hey Lilly!" called my mom when I walked in the door. "How was school sweetie?"

"Good!" I shouted back, and climbed over several boxes to get into the other room. I figured that maybe being nasty to my mom wasn't going to be any help, especially since I was starting to enjoy it here. "I made some new friends!" My mother looked at me in surprise.

"That's great honey! What are they called?"

"Well there is Nessie; she's like my best friend already. Then there is the rest of her family, Edward, Alice and Bella and her boyfriend Jacob. Nessie, Edward and Alice are adopted, Bella is fostered and Jacob is living with them. They're really nice."

"I'm glad. Now, what colour do you think I should paint this room? Magnolia, or white?" My mom and I spent the rest of the evening painting the room. At about six, the phone rang. I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! It's Naomi!"

"Hey Nomi! I'm missing you!"

"I'm missing you as well! How was school?"

"Great, I've made a group of friends, they're really nice, especially this girl Nessie. You would love her! I think you two are like, twins separated at birth or something." Naomi giggled. "How's New York doing without me?"

"The same as it was before, except the most important person in it is missing her best friend! Oh. My. God. You'll never guess what."

"What?"

"Blake asked me to prom!"

"Really! That is so great Nomi, see I told you he liked you." Naomi had been crushing on Blake Creswell for the past three years. It was nice to know he had finally acknowledged her.

"So… Lil. Any boys in this group of friends of yours? Anyone caught your eye?"

"Well, there is Edward and Jacob in my group of friends, but Jacob is Nessie's boyfriend and Edward is this girl Bella's boyfriend. So no. And I wish you would stop pestering me about boys!"

"Ahh, there's the old Lilly. You do realise you've become a lot more confident. Anything I should be worried about? These new friends aren't better than me are they?"

"Shut up Nay, you always were the jealous type."

"Stop with the nicknames already!"

"Sorry Nomi." There was a click and the phone was silent. I laughed when it began to ring again. "Hello?"

"Learned your lesson yet?"

"Nope."

"Where has the Lilly that left New York gone?"

"Oh, sorry. You want that Lilly. I think she left a forwarding address. Let me go find it."

"Stop messing around Lilly." I laughed. It was nice to talk to Naomi again. We were on the phone for over an hour before my dad got home from work and started pestering me about over-seas phone bills. I sighed. As I walked into the other room, I heard mom and dad talking.

"It's nice she's finally found some friends."

"But I've heard people talking about those Cullens. They're weirdos."

"Well, Lilly likes them and if you haven't noticed, she needs some friends." hissed my mother. "She seems happier tonight then I've ever seen her." I couldn't listen to anymore. But as I was trudging up the stairs, the phone rang. "Lilly!" called mom "It's for you!" I grabbed it off of her.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, it's Nessie."

"Hey Nessie!"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to come round for a bit?"

"Sure, okay."

"Ask your mom first, I don't want to be the cause of an argument."

"Hey, mom." I called down the stairs "Can I go to Nessie's tomorrow?"

"Sure Honey!" she shouted back

"That's fine." I said quickly into the phone.

"Cool, well we'll take you back from school tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow!"

"Byeeee" trilled Nessie and she put the phone down. I couldn't wait for the next day.

_**(AC)**_

_**Three chapters in one day, that's pretty good :) Especially since I was having a party last night and was up until four in the morning. And I have a bad cold and am feeling shitty (excuse my language). So, tomorrow we are going to see those other Cullens, wooo! After Team Edward, I am definitely Team Emmett, so I can't wait!! Might write it now, but I really have to get on with some of my other stories. **_


	4. The Cullens

The Cullens

Nessie and Jacob were waiting for me at the end of the school day. They stood leaned up against Jacob's Rabbit, deep in conversation. As soon as Nessie saw me she gave a little excited bounce.

"Hey Lilly! Let's go!" I climbed into the back of Jacob's car and we whizzed off, at a speed that I didn't think was actually legal. Nessie looked at Jacob enviously. "It's so unfair that I can't drive here. Do you think I could get Jasper to pick up a fake drivers license for me?"

"You know Bella would never let him." Jacob laughed. Nessie started grumbling to herself.

We were soon at Nessie's house. I peered out of the window. It was amazing! Just like something out of Pride and Prejudice. There were huge fountains and everything. Jacob laughed at my expression.

"Yeah, this lot have more money than the Queen I think." Nessie smacked him round the head. "Ouch."

"Stop over-exaggerating Jake. And since when are we 'this lot'?"

We walked inside and Alice was waiting in the hall. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Lilly! Come and meet everyone." She dragged me up the stairs and Nessie rolled her eyes at me. We walked into the living room. "Lilly, meet the Cullens." A huge muscular guy bounded over to me in about two strides.

"Hey Lilly, I'm Emmett. And this is my amazingly hot fiancée Rosalie," he boomed loudly, pointing out the most beautiful girl I had ever seen standing in the corner. She had long blonde hair and perfect features. She gave me a weak smile.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper," chirped Alice proudly, gesturing towards a tall, blonde boy with his hands in his pockets. He gave me a small wave, smiling. "And this is Carlisle and Esme." They both moved forwards to shake my hands. "You obviously already know Bella and Edward." They were both sitting on the sofa, Edward with his arm around Bella, his other hand holding hers. They gave me a quick grin.

"Come on Lilly, lets go up to my room," said Nessie and Alice pouted. "You can come to Alice," she sighed.

"Yay!" Alice sung.

We sat in Nessie's room for a while, listening to music and talking about clothes. After a while, there was a knock on the door and Jacob poked his head around it.

"Lilly, Esme wanted to know if you liked sausages." He asked. I nodded vigorously. "And Nessie, Alice, you'll never guess what!"

"It must be something to do with you," Alice muttered.

"Seth's coming to stay next week!" I didn't know who Seth was, but everyone's faces lit up.

"Yes! I love Seth!" Nessie sang.

"Not as much as me I hope!" Jacob teased.

"Did you tell Dad? He'd like to see Seth again!" Alice threw her a warning look. I didn't know why.

"Yes I just told Carlisle and Edward." He said. Alice relaxed. Weird.

"Ohmigod Lilly, you should so totally meet Seth!" Nessie gushed "He's so nice! We've known him for ages. Bella has even broken his shoulder. It was funny."

"How did she break his shoulder?" I asked.

"Well, her and Jake had a fight, and she tried to attack Jacob but Seth jumped in the way. I don't quite know how, but somehow his shoulder ended up breaking. But he wasn't angry at Bella for it or anything. He's so sweet!" I somehow didn't see Bella as being the breaking bones type. But I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

When Esme called us for dinner I was shocked to only see two plates at the table. I looked at Nessie quizzically.

"Everyone went out for dinner," she explained. "Alice is going to catch up with them now. And Esme and I are vegetarians, so we'll eat something else later." I shrugged and sat next to Jacob, who was already piling sausages and potatoes onto his plate. That boy ate so much!

The food was amazing, Esme could be a chef at a private restaurant. Jacob seemed to think so too, I swear he had eaten at least ten sausages by the time he had finished.

As I was leaving, I realised something. England was already starting to feel like home.


	5. Seth Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Nessie was practically jumping through the ceiling when I got to school the next day.

"Seth is coming earlier than we expected," she squealed "He's coming over this afternoon! Do you want to come round again? Seth is so great, he's like my best friend after you and Jake and it will be sooo fun to have all my bffs together!" I felt warm inside when she called me her best friend. Of course, I already felt like that, but it was nice to know the feeling was mutual.

"Okay, sure," I agreed "I just have to check with mom." I bashed the numbers into my cell phone and put it to my ear. It only rang once before my mom answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Lilly."

"Lilly? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was going to go over to Nessie's house after school. Would that be okay?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye!"

There was a click. "That's fine," I told Nessie.

"Cool." She grinned. "Seth is coming! Seth. Seth Seth. Yay!"

All day, the only topic of conversation was Seth. I felt I already knew him by the time we were at the Cullen's house. Nessie pushed her key into the lock impatiently. As soon as she was inside she bounded forwards into the room screaming "SETH!"

"I'm here, you don't need to shout!" someone laughed.

"Seth!" squealed Nessie, jumping into the man's arms. He laughed and squeezed her tightly.

"How's my little Ness doing?" he asked.

"Good! This is Lilly by the way. She's my new best friend. She's better than you; she is actually AROUND all the time." Nessie teased. But at my name, Seth's head had lifted and he had stared right into my eyes. I couldn't drag my gaze away, they were a beautiful rich chocolate brown and seemed to have a hidden depth. Nessie gasped "No one expected _that_ to happen," she whispered. I didn't have a clue what she was on about.

"Um, hi. I'm Seth Clearwater," said the man. He stepped forwards to shake my hand. It was boiling, just like Jacob's.

"Hey," was all I managed to choke out. Seth was so beautiful that he had completely dazzled me into senselessness.

"Seth." Nessie growled "A word please." Nessie stormed out of the room and Seth followed. She started to shout. I could make out a few of the sentences.

"Now you _have _to tell her, she won't want to be friends with me any more. Why did you have to do this Seth? This sucks." Nessie screamed. Seth was talking back to her, and her volume gradually decreased. Edward suddenly appeared beside me.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "They were getting on fine until Nessie introduced me to Seth." Realisation flooded Edward's perfect features. This was weird. He grinned.

Nessie and Seth came back into the room a few minutes later, Nessie pouting furiously. She walked forwards and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"It's not fair." I hear her mutter.

"It never is love," said Edward. He suddenly bit his lip, as if he had said the wrong thing. "It will be fine."

"What will be fine?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nessie grinned from under Edward's arm. All the secrets were really starting to annoy me. "Come on Seth, Lilly. Lets go have some fun."

_**(AN)  
So, can you guess what happened? It was pretty predictable I guess. There won't be much from me this week, I don't know if I said on this story, but I have a German exchange partner living at my house at the moment. She comes back in about half an hour, and I only have about an hour each night to write things, and I am going out on Wednesday night and Friday night plus I have to write my other stories as well, so I won't have much time. But I'll **__**try to update as much as possible! **_

_**Nat xxxx**_


	6. Seth Clearwater continued

_**(AN) Okay, I started writing this chapter six before the other one that comes in the next chapter, but when I looked back, I realised it contained some pretty important stuff. So this is the shortest chapter I have EVER done, but it kind of ties on to the last chapter…**_

Seth's melted chocolate eyes were hypnotic. I couldn't help but gaze into them. Every now and then, they would flicker to me, and then when he saw me looking, he would stare at the ground again. He got on with every member of the Cullen's so well. Apart from Rosalie. She seemed to hate him and every time he walked into a room with her in it, she would walk out, holding her breath and scowling at him. Esme called us for dinner at eight. I looked down at the four sets of plates on the table, and again I gave Nessie a confused look. She bit her lip.

"Everyone already ate," she said quickly. Something wasn't right. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens eat anything. But when Esme placed a plate of steak and fries in front of me, I soon forgot anything but the taste of the food. My mum was a good cook, but she could never reach Esme's standard. Nessie didn't look as she was enjoying the food much though.

Seth ate just as much as Jacob. I actually counted how many steaks he had shoved into his mouth and it was thirteen. Plus there was the huge plate piled high with fries that he had eaten. After, Esme served up blueberry muffins and I took one graciously. They were so tasty, juicy and moist just like they're meant to be!

"So, how old are you Seth?" I asked.

"I just turned twenty," he answered, grabbing his tenth muffin. I was surprised. I thought he was older, twenty-five maybe.

"But 'e acts like a 'ive 'ear old," said Jacob with his mouth full, spraying crumbs all over the table.

"Ew, Jake. That's horrible," shrieked Nessie, as a speck of blueberry landed on her white top. Rosalie had chosen that moment to come into the room.

"He eats like a dog too," I heard her murmur.


	7. Brighton

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Edward doesn't belong to me. Same goes to all the Cullens, Hales, Blacks and Clearwaters. **_

Brighton

I was sitting on the train with Nessie, Seth and Jacob. We were all going to Brighton for the day. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were all staying at home because apparently they had "work" to do. Nessie had her phone out and was repeatedly playing Jai Ho by The Pussycat Dolls, which all of us were singing to at the top of our voices. We were getting some very strange looks from other passengers. But it may not have been only because of the singing, it may have been because three of the most beautiful people in the world were sitting around me. As the last few chords of the song came to an end we all burst into giggles. We were having so much fun already.

The train came to a halt and we all rushed to get off. We landed in a big heap on the platform and again burst into giggles. Seth helped me up and we slotted our tickets through the machine. We ran out of the doors and into the blazing sun. I threw my head back and let my face bask in the warmth. I looked at Nessie, who had a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Her flawless skin was so beautiful, that it almost glowed in the sunlight. I rummaged in my bag for my own sunglasses and masked my eyes from the glaring light. Nessie put one arm around Jacob, one around me. I suddenly thought of sitting on the beach, how lovely the sun would feel. I put my arm around Nessie, and Seth snaked his arm behind my back. An electric current seemed to pass through it, and I resisted the urge to jump away. We couldn't stop laughing as we did our four person shuffle towards the ocean.

The arcade on the Palace Pier was cool, and a brief break from the heat, but it was filled with beeping noises and the sounds of coins clattering together. It hurt my ears and I gestured to the others that we should go outside. They agreed, and we walked out of the door and onto the lines of wooden planks. I glanced through them and saw the sea beneath me and immediately cringed into Seth. I didn't like heights much, and when we were over water, it was even worse. Seth put his arm around me again and we walked into the rock shop. I watched Seth and Jacob fill a huge carrier bag with sweets, whilst I just filled a small cup with some pic 'n' mix. The woman who owned the shop narrowed her eyes at me as I pushed the scoop into the jelly babies and some fell onto the floor. I was more careful and quickly finished and passed my money over the counter.

Jacob and Seth stopped at the noodle bar to buy noodles. As they were eating their huge portions a seagull swooped down and tried to attack. Nessie and I jumped backwards, and we all ran inside a building for cover. We found a place to sit, but an angry woman shooed us away, telling us that we couldn't eat in the building. By this time we were all in hysterics.

Afterwards Jacob and Seth wanted to go on the rides, but Nessie and I wanted to sunbathe on the beach. They told us they would meet us down there, so we both made our way towards the expanse of rocks, buying ice creams on the way. Nessie licked hers half-heartedly; she never really seemed to enjoy her food. We sat down on the beach and I looked towards the sea. It looked so good, and it was so hot that I kicked my shoes off and ran towards it. Even with my head start, Nessie got there first. She was less clumsy than me on the pebbles and faster too. As the first waves lapped over my feet, I shrieked. The sea was freezing. Nessie didn't even flinch. She walked in until the water was up to her knees. She saw my incredulous look and laughed.

"I'm used to the cold," she giggled "I go skiing every year." I shivered violently as another wave washed over my feet and soaked the bottom of my jeans. I rolled them up to my knees, and waded in a little deeper. I screamed again at the icy water. It made my feet numb, which caused the stones beneath my feet to feel a thousand times more painful.

Five minutes later I spotted Seth and Jacob running towards us. Jacob splashed in as deep as Nessie, but Seth stayed next to me. I staggered a little on my sore feet and held his arm for support. His warmth was an antidote to the cold water, and I stopped shivering immediately. But my feet were still painful. I limped out of the water, wincing in pain with every step, and as soon as I was on dry rocks, I fell to my knees and crawled towards my shoes. I looked around and saw Nessie, Jacob and Seth following me and laughing.

"Don't your feet hurt?" I asked

"You're just a little weakling," giggled Nessie. I pouted and lay back on the stones.

"Anyone got any sun cream?" I asked.

"Nope," everyone said in unison.

"Well, be prepared for tomato girl," I warned. I heard the others lay down beside me. The heat was beautiful, but it made me feel a little giddy. "The sun is making me feel sunful." I breathed. Nessie, who was next to me, burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to, even though I couldn't remember what we were laughing at. When we had laughed for a full five minutes, and my shoulders were aching, Seth said:

"I think we'd better get you girls out of the heat, before you get sunstroke." He lifted us both off the floor and, giggling feebly, we made our way to the shops. We found a Starbucks, and we all ordered Frappucinos to cool us down. I also ordered a chocolate cornflake cake, and Jacob and Seth both ordered muffins, but Nessie declined any food.

We had what was meant to be a "quick" look around the shops, but with me and Nessie present, a "quick" look was not going to happen. By the end of the day we had our arms filled with shopping bags. Nessie had insisted everything was charged to her credit card. I tried to refuse, but Nessie wouldn't take no as an answer.

At the end of the day we stopped off at Frankie and Benny's for dinner. Nessie and I only picked at our Lasagnes; we had eaten so much already! But Jake and Seth wolfed down their pizzas plus huge desserts. I was beginning to think those boys had bottomless stomachs. Nessie and Jacob went to the toilets. There was an awkward silence. Seth bit his lip and looked downwards. His lips were so beautiful, so full and perfect. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him. Planting kisses on his hot lips. Then I pulled back, surprised at myself. I looked down into my lap. I looked up again, and Seth was grinning at me.

_**(AN)**_

_**This chapter was based on the AMAZING trip to Brighton I had on Wednesday. Seriously it was so good. It was a lot like this one, except without the romance because it was five girls. We listened to the song Jai Ho about thirty times that day, on the train, on the pier, on the beach and through town. And by the way, NEVER paddle in the sea at Brighton. Actually, you should because it is loads of fun, it just hurts like hell. Numb feet and stones do not mix. And the sea is freezing in April, even if it was a hot day!! So anyway, I needed a place for some romance to happen, and this was a good place. Even if it is the gay capital of England… Oh well. **_


	8. Werewolf

Werewolf

"I'm sorry," I whispered "I don't know what came over me. I… I'd better go. I stood up, but Seth grabbed my arm.

"Don't go," he pleaded. I looked at him, confused. "I…I really like you Lilly," he whispered.

"Seth, you're twenty. Don't you think us being together is a little…perverted." I could see the hurt in Seth's eyes when I said this, but it was true. I realised that I loved Seth more than anything in the world, but there was no way we could go out.

"Well, technically I'm only fifteen," he murmured.

"You may act like a fifteen year old but it doesn't make you one," I teased.

"No Lilly, I am actually fifteen," he said, looking into my eyes. "But I'm twenty as well. And physically I'm twenty-five."

"I'm confused…" I breathed. At that moment, Nessie stormed into the room looking furious at Seth.

"Seth," she shrieked "Stop." People were starting to look around.

"Lilly," Seth whispered, pulling me to his ear while Nessie shrieked out protests. "I'm…I'm a werewolf." He looked at me pleadingly as I jumped backwards and took several steps away from him. How was this happening?

"Thanks a lot Seth," Nessie growled. This was too much. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I ran. Ran from the restaurant. I ended up somewhere in Brighton, in the dark, and I crouched on the floor and cried. A warm arm hooked around my neck. I looked around and saw Nessie sitting next to me.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Jacob's a werewolf too," she whispered "But it's not bad like you think it is."

"How could it not be bad?" I sobbed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Because they're not like you think werewolves are. They're not even really werewolves! Not with all the full moon and eating people stuff. They're shape shifters. They can change their shape at will. They're 'protectors'. They would never hurt anyone except someone who wanted to hurt them or another person." I sniffed. I loved Seth. But the thought of him being a werewolf made me shudder. Or did it? Was it just the things I had heard about werewolves, how they were evil monsters?

"Did you freak out when you found out abut Jacob?" I asked her.

"It was different." She said. "You'll find out why soon enough. But, Lilly. When you do, do you promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise," I sobbed.

"Okay," she whispered "Let's get you home. If you want, come to my house tomorrow and you can talk to Seth. If you don't want to, he won't make you, but I think he would like you to." She put her arm around my waist and she helped me up. She pulled out her mobile and started talking to someone. "Can you come pick me up?" She asked "Yeah, it happened. She's a little shaken up, but I think she'll be okay."

Five minutes later, a silver Volvo pulled up to the curb. Nessie dragged me inside, and I looked forwards to see Edward and Bella staring round at me anxiously.

"Are you all right Lilly?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," I croaked. All the crying had made my voice go. Nessie had her hand on Edward's shoulder and his eyes were glazed over. He finally looked at her, sighed and started to drive. Fast. Nessie clipped her seatbelt into place and stared out of the window. Despite the speed, I soon fell asleep on Nessie's shoulder.

When I was home, I knew I had to make the decision. Would I go and see Seth tomorrow? Or was I too much of a scaredy-cat?

_**(AN)**_

_**Aw poor Seth, being accused of being a pervert! Will Lilly meet up with Seth or not??**_


	9. Explanation

Explanation

I cussed to myself as I walked the long trail to the Cullen's house. If it was anyone but Seth, this wouldn't be happening. But even though I had only known him for about a week, I loved him. He had an amazing personality, and was beautiful. What more could I ask for? The huge mansion came into view as I turned around the bend. I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to do this. I carried on walking, but Alice got to the door before I did.

"Lilly!" she grinned "I knew you would come! Come in, Seth _really_ wants to see you, he's been moping around since he came home yesterday. And that isn't like Seth. Normally he's all bouncy and friendly…" she caught sight of my face. "Hey, are you all right? I know yesterday was a bit of a shock." I nodded, keeping my face blank. She gave me a weak smile and took me upstairs. Through the glass of the door I could see Seth sitting with his head on the table. Edward was beside him with his hand on his shoulder. Then there was Jasper, up against the wall opposite the door, his face furrowed in pain.

Alice pushed open the door and Seth's head snapped up.

"Lilly," he breathed.

"Lilly!" sang Nessie, dancing over from the sofa. She gave me a hug. Pictures of me and Seth talking burst into my head. I could feel my heartbeat rise. This was so nerve racking! Nessie took a step backwards, biting her lip. Edward was glaring at her.

"We'll leave you two in here alone," he said, and backed out of the room. Alice, Nessie and Jasper followed him. Confidence washed over me just before Jasper left the room, and I knew I wasn't scared anymore. I went and sat with Seth at the table.

"Hey" I smiled weakly. He looked down at the table, tracing patterns with his fingers.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. I'm a monster. I've put you through all this fear. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," I whispered, and realised it was true "I just want some questions answered,"

"Fire away," he said. He was grinning now.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked "Were you born one, or did it happen later?" Seth sighed.

"I became an actual werewolf when I was fifteen. But it was kind of in my blood. But we only become werewolves when something sparks it off," he grinned.

"What sparked it off?" I asked, realising that I had Goosebumps on my arms.

"It will scare you," he said, looking away.

"I want to know Seth," I demanded. He sighed again.

"The vampires."

"Vampires!" I screeched. "There are such things as vampires?"

"Yep." Seth chuckled "And you've met more than one."

"I have?"

"Yeah, you've met eight." I gasped. This couldn't be true. The Cullens. Vampires. My breath quickened.

"Wait, only eight?" I asked. "But there are nine Cullens."

"Nessie isn't a vampire," Seth said and I relaxed a little. He grinned. "She's a half vampire." I stood up.

"A _half vampire_?" I squealed. "My best friend is a half vampire?" How many mythical creatures were there anyway? "Wait, how can you get a half vampire?"

"It's a long story," Seth said quickly "It might be best to get Nessie to tell you."

"I want to know," I pleaded "Now." He bit his lip.

"Well, when Edward and Bella first started going out, Bella was still human. When they got married, Bella was still human. And when they came back from their honeymoon, Bella was pregnant."

"Bella and Edward are Nessie's parents?" I interrupted.

"Yes," he grinned "And now I'm going to tell you the rest of the story, because it explains a lot. So anyway, Bella was pregnant with a little half vampire baby, and everyone wanted her to give it up. But not Bella. Bella is one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet. Then, after the honeymoon, Jacob thought Bella had been changed into a vampire, and he went to see her to see if the Cullens had broken the treaty."  
"The treaty?" I cut in.

"Yeah, our ancestors made a treaty with the Cullens, if they didn't bite anyone or come on our land, we wouldn't tell the pale-faces about them or attack them. Anyways, Jacob kind of had a thing with Bella. He loved her." He paused to chuckle at my shocked face. "So he was pretty shocked to find her knocked up with a vampire baby. Edward was so messed up he even tried to get Jacob to give Bella kids because, vampires can't have normal kids. So, Jacob came back to our pack, and Sam told him we would have to kill Bella and kill the baby. Jacob didn't want this. Neither did I. I was the only one in the whole pack who liked the Cullens. So Jacob left the pack to protect Bella and I followed. Later on my sister Leah joined our new pack as well. Bella almost died having Nessie, she broke her back and her placenta became detached and Edward had to try and save Ness and Bella. The only way he could save Bells was to turn her into a vampire. It worked, and both her and baby Nessie were safe. Then Jacob imprinted on Nessie."

"Imprinted?"

"I'll get to that later. Anyway, to cut a long story short, Quil and Embry joined our pack, evil vampires wanted to kill Nessie, but we persuaded them not to, and then the Cullens went to England. That's about it."

"Seth, you said the Cullens made a treaty with your ancestors. How old are they?"

"Carlisle is the oldest; he is about three hundred and something. Edward is one hundred and eight, Esme is over a hundred, only a couple of years older than Edward, and that is because of her human age, Rosalie is about one hundred now, Emmett about ninety, Jasper is one hundred and sixty…five I think, Alice is only about seventy and Bella is twenty-three now. But vampires don't age, so it's kind of different. And Nessie is four."

"Four!"

"Well, physically she is eighteen. She grows fast. And learns fast. By the time she was six months she was reading Shakespeare. And that was only physically about two years old."

"Seth."

"Yes."

"How old are you and Jacob?"

"Jacob is twenty one. But we don't age either so at the same time, he is only sixteen. I was changed at fifteen, but I've actually been _alive _for twenty years. But we are both physically twenty-five. When we manage to stop changing into wolves, we can start aging back again. But I don't think Jacob will. Nessie will stop ageing soon and he'll want to stay with her." I was trying to absorb all the information.

"This is complicated," I said frowning, "So, what's imprinting."

"Imprinting is when a werewolf meets someone, and there whole world starts to revolve around the person they meet. They will do anything for that person, be anything they want them to be, whether it be a brother, a friend, or a boyfriend. Jacob imprinted on Nessie. I…I imprinted on you." I looked up, shocked. "So, you can choose what you want me to be. Or you can choose for me to stay away, I will if that's what you want."

The thought of Seth staying away from me was too horrible to bear. I knew what I wanted. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. When I pulled away he smiled at me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied and he looked shocked. But a thought had dawned on me.

"Wait! Don't vampires eat humans?" He chuckled

"Most do, but the Cullens don't. They survive off animal blood."

"What about Nessie?"

"Nessie can survive off blood and human food, but she prefers blood. Human food to her is like vegetables to a toddler." His mouth was beautiful when he talked. His perfect lips moved up and down. Before I knew it, I was kissing him again. I was going to need to get better at this.

_**(AN)  
Wow, that was a long one. And sorry if it was a little boring, but I really needed this chapter. My next one may have a little fluff, but the one after that will be more dramatic **__****_


	10. Fraternising

Fraternising

At some point while Seth and I had been kissing, Nessie must have come into the room, because she came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are we still friends? Do you still like me?" she stammered.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly to me. She grinned.

"Yay! This is so good! I thought you would be scared of me and everything, but you're not. Do you know, you just accepted that all your friends are mythical creatures? Pretty easily too. You're weird." I took it as a compliment. She waltzed out of the room and I could have sworn she was singing:

"_On top of spaghetti,_

_All covered in cheese,_

_I lost my poor meatball, _

_When somebody sneezed."_

Seth chuckled and pulled me closer to his warm body, where I snuggled into his lap.

"The heat." I asked "Is it another part of being werewolf?"

"Yep," he chortled. "So is healing quickly. Want to see?" he asked, pulling a penknife out of his pocket. Before I realised what he was about to do, he made a long cut down his hand. I screamed and jumped backwards.

"Seth!" I yelled, running to find something to put around it. I grabbed a throw off the sofa and ran to Seth with it in my arms.

"Don't!" he said quickly "Esme will kill me if I get blood on it,"  
"You're losing loads of blood and you think _Esme will kill you?_"

"Not any more," he chuckled, holding up his hand. It was covered in blood, but the cut was no longer open. It was now a long, pink, puckered scar. "Sorry for scaring you," he breathed. "I'll go get some tissues to get rid of the blood." He left the room and I realised my head was pounding. I had thought Seth would at least need to get stitches. He came back into the room seconds later with a clean hand. "Sorry," he murmured again and pulled me close so he could hug me.

"That was pretty amazing," I said, trying to hide the shock in my voice. Seth wasn't fooled. He grinned.

"I forgot how much that could scare humans," he laughed.

ooOoo

The next few days were the best of my life. There were no more secrets or lies, and I had a boyfriend and a best friend who I loved more than anything in the world. But then, it happened.

Seth and I were walking down the road, hand in hand, Nessie, Bella, Jacob, Edward and Alice a little way in front of us. A silver car pulled up next to us.

"Crap!" I whimpered and Seth pulled me closer to him, afraid I was in danger. He was close enough. My father jumped out of the car, closely followed by my mother.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" he yelled. My mom looked at me, disappointment and shock in her eyes. I wasn't sure why.

"Dad!" I exclaimed "What is it?"

"What is it? What is it? Lilly, you're sixteen. How old is he. How old?" I wasn't sure what to say, I now realised why my parents were making a big deal out of this. I was sixteen. It looked like I was walking down the road, holding hands, clearly more than friends, with a twenty-five year old, maybe older. I looked at Seth. Shock had clouded his face.

"I…I'm twenty," he stammered. I knew this was almost as bad. Four years older than me. Dad was going to freak. I was right. He turned purple and started stuttering.

"Twen…twenty?" he looked down at my hand still clasped tightly in Seth's and grabbed me by the arm. The others had come back to see what was happening. He started to drag me towards the car. "I knew something bad would happen when you started going around with those…freaks!" He pushed me into the back seat and climbed back into the drivers seat. My mom sat beside him. Her face was white. We started to drive, fast. Evidently it was supposed to scare me, but they had never been in a car with Edward driving. My mom span around.

"How could you Lilly? Why weren't you more careful? You know guys like that are only after one thing."

"It isn't like that!" I protested.

"Lilly, he's four years older than you!" bellowed my father. "What did you think he wanted? Little romantic dinners and kisses? Well you were wrong."

"Shut up!" I screamed "Shut up! You don't know anything."  
"I know more than you young lady. You are never, NEVER to see that boy again. Or that freaky family. Understand?"  
"This isn't fair!" I shrieked.

"We're going back to New York," he yelled and my mom nodded. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. Everything seemed to have disappeared from my world.

"But I love him." I whispered.

"Lilly, you don't love him, it's just a crush." Mom spat, and I reeled back, hurt. My mother rarely acted like this. "We're going back to America. You can see Naomi again. She's much better for you than the people you've been fraternising with here. You never wanted to come here in the first place." I couldn't speak. The only things I could think of were names. Seth. Nessie. Alice. Bella. Edward. Jacob. Emmett. Jasper. Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. They all span around in my head like a whirlwind. That's when I fainted.

_**(AN)**_

_**Aw poor Lilly! Just so you could see it from her parents point of view though, imagine you saw your sixteen year old daughter walking down the road, holding hands with a man who looks about twenty-five. I think you'd freak out a little too!!**_


	11. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed. I sat up suddenly. Had it all been a dream? Then I saw the boxes towering around me. I threw my head into my pillow and burst into tears. How could this have happened? One minute I was having the best time I had ever had, the next I had ended up in this mess.

"Lilly?" someone croaked. I sat up. Seth was sitting on the bed next to me. I threw myself at him and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

"I don't want to go!" I sobbed, looking up into his perfect face. "Seth I love you!"

"I love you too. But I can come to New York you know," he grinned.

"Seth, I can't make you do that. You'd have to leave your family back in La Push. All your friends. And if my parents saw you, they'd probably get a restraining order." He snorted.

"Lilly, I've already left all my family and friends in La Push to stay here with you. I much prefer it that way. And as for the restraining order, I don't think they'd be able to do that without your permission."  
"Seth, it just wouldn't work. I'd be in huge trouble if my parents found out. My dad would probably kill you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I ran away with you." Seth made a face. Tear sprang to my eyes, I recoiled from the rejection. He saw my reaction and kissed my head. "Lilly, I have no objection to being with you forever. But you could get hurt if we ran away together. I could get angry and lose control at any time. Then you would be alone, and no one could help you until I phased back. You haven't met Emily. Then you would understand."

"Well…take me to La Push. There I can live with you and your family," He snorted again.

"You really don't want to live with my sister. But, if you can take a moody twenty year old… That's fine." My face lit up.

"Really?"

"Sure. Everyone would love to meet you. But you would have to say goodbye to Nessie and the Cullens. We could come to visit, but we have to be careful about your parents." I nodded. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I was going to have to leave my friends and my parents. Despite all they had put me through, I still loved them.

"Can we say goodbye to the Cullens first?" I asked.

"Sure," he breathed. "Pack some of your stuff and we'll go and see them."

We shoved my favourite clothes, my books, my CDs and some wash stuff into one of the big boxes and Seth hoisted it up into his arms. I glanced at the things I would be leaving behind and then walked over to one of the boxes and groped around in it. In there were two photos. One was of me and my parents. The other was of me, Seth, Jacob and all of the Cullens. I placed them on the top of the box Seth was holding. That was when the door opened. My mother stood there, shocked at the sight she was seeing, holding a cup of tea in her hand. Seth gulped. He pulled me close to him and I cringed into his chest.

"What are you doing Lilly?" she whispered.

"I'm leaving." I said. "I'm getting away from here. You can take away everything you want from me mom, but you're not taking away Seth."

"Lilly, this isn't right,"

"Yes it is!" my voice was thick "I'm going. Bye mom. Go!" I whispered to Seth and he pulled me up into his other arm and jumped swiftly out of the window. I screamed as we descended to earth and I heard my mom shout "Lilly!" But we landed safely, and away we ran.

Esme opened the door to the house before we could even ring the bell.

"Lilly," she whispered, relieved. I stepped inside, and realised all of the Cullens and Jacob were in the room.

"We're leaving," Seth told them and Nessie's face fell. She ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing noiselessly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too," I said "But I'll see you again soon okay?" I realised I was crying again. I gave each of the vampires a hug in turn, even Rosalie, who always seemed very distant from me. Jacob's warmth was an immediate antidote to the coldness.

"I'll try and see you all soon," I croaked and Nessie gave me a final parting hug, tears still falling thick and fast down her cheeks. I wiped them away. "Look after her, or else," I muttered to Jacob and he laughed. "No seriously I'll get Seth on you." I teased. Then we left. Leaving my new family behind.

_**(AN)**_

_**Au Revoir Cullens! Hope you liked that chapter!!**_


	12. Clearwater

Clearwater

Seth held my hand as we took the long plane journey to New York. There we would get a plane to Port Oregon. It was strange that I was going to be so close to my old home, yet I could never even contemplate going back. I shuddered at the freezing air conditioning that wasn't necessary and Seth put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

New York airport was just like I remembered it. I felt a pang as I looked out of the window over my hometown. I would never return. The twinkling lights had always entranced me, but now, they made tears spring to my eyes. Seth squeezed my hand as drops of salty water left tracks down my face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered. I nodded, more tears falling from my eyes. We both made our way slowly over to the gate and I took one last look back at New York. It was time to leave my old life behind.

The plane landed in Portland at three o'clock in the morning. I had slept the whole journey and Seth nudged me awake. I slept again for the further hour long drive and woke with a start when the purring engine stopped. Seth got out of the car and walked around to my door to help me out. I could barely walk, so he supported me as I walked towards the little bungalow. He put his key in the lock and opened the door.

"Shush," he whispered. "I'll put you in the spare room okay?" He literally had to drag me into the little room where I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep straight away. The day had tired me out.

I woke up to shouting and I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I groggily crossed my room and walked out into the long hall. The shouting was coming from the kitchen so I followed it.

"I can't believe you took all the cereal!" screeched a beautiful girl. She had short dark hair and my heart throbbed as I thought of Alice. "You're a greedy pig Seth Clearwater." Seth saw me enter the room, gave a little wave and carried on his argument with the girl.

"I had one bowl of cereal Leah! You should have picked some more up from the store yesterday."

"I didn't know you were coming back did I? You could at least give mom some notice so she can stock up the shelves," the girl screamed. "Hi by the way," she added to me. "I'm Leah. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I murmured. "I'm Lilly." Another woman came into the room. She looked about fifty and gave me a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Sue," she chirped "I'm Seth and Leah's mom. I hope they didn't wake you up."

"Nah, I needed to get up anyway," I said.

"I'll make you some breakfast." She shouted over Seth and Leah who were now arguing about something else. "Obviously we don't have any cereal, but do waffles sound okay?"

"Sounds great thanks." I realised I hadn't eaten for days now.

"I'll have some too!" piped up Leah. "If I can't have any cereal I suppose waffles will have to do." Seth came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm okay," I yawned "Just a little tired. And hungry." I added as the scent of waffles filled my nostrils. Sue grinned and placed a plate in front of me with some sugar and a bottle of syrup. I tucked into the waffles quickly, consuming a lot more than I would normally. Leah ate double what I did. She was chatty, talking about all her travelling she had done over the last five years, and her new boyfriend, David. She had met him in Canada while working in a restaurant. He had come in to buy a sandwich and she said it had been love at first sight. This made a thought come into my mind.

"Is Leah a werewolf?" I asked later.

"Yeah," laughed Seth. "The only female werewolf ever! She imprinted on her boyfriend David. She didn't think she would be able to imprint, 'cause she wasn't a guy, but she was wrong. David's a decent guy. He comes to stay sometimes."

"So what are we doing later?" I asked. Seth bit his lip.

"Well, I have to do some patrols for Sam. Though I'm not technically in his pack, I help out because my alpha lives in England. But Emily invited you round. She's Sam's wife. She's a great cook too," he said, grinning.

"Trust you to think about food," I laughed nudging him in his ribs. But I was nervous. I had never met Emily and now I was spending the whole afternoon with her.

"I'll meet you afterwards at Emily's," Seth breathed, kissing me slowly. Every one of his kisses erased every bad emotion I felt, but only while they lasted. "Then you can meet the rest of us." My breath hitched in my throat. My people skills still weren't good. This was going to be hard.

_**(AN)**_

_**That had a lot of fluff in it, but I needed it… I wrote this chapter listening to the twilight soundtrack. Well, the ones youtube hasn't copyrighted anyway. I would buy the actual soundtrack, but my mum thinks I'm too obsessed and need to stop buying twilight things. I'm just going to buy it this weekend in HMV though. It's too good to miss out on. I've just found a pair of old shoes I used to wear! They're size three! I put them on and my feet don't even go in (I'm a size six now). It was pretty funny though. And they're really old. But I think I only wore the like three times… Sorry that was random. **_


	13. Vampire

Vampire

I knocked on the door of the little forest house, Seth behind me. A woman with a warm smile opened the door and I stared. Not because she was so beautiful, although I was sure hanging around with beautiful people all the time was going to give me a complex. I was staring at her because of the four deep scars that ran from her hairline to her mouth. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, you must be Lilly. I'm Emily. This is Sam, my husband." She said, pointing to the tall man standing behind her.

"Bye, honey," he whispered and he kissed her adoringly. He left the house, Seth following. He gave me a wave as he left.

"Come in," Emily encouraged. "Come and meet my baby." I walked into the living room, and sitting on a bean bag in front of tellytubbies was a beautiful little girl. She had long dark hair, silky smooth russet skin and big chocolate eyes.

"Hello!" she chattered "I'm Megan, I'm three. Watch my dance!" She began to dance, incredibly gracefully for a three year old. That was until she fell over. "Ouch," she pouted and then her face screwed up. She started to cry. Emily scooped her up and rocked her backwards and forwards. She rolled her eyes at me. Megan quickly stopped crying.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lilly," I replied.

"That's preeetty," she said, taking the drink Emily had given her. "Me want straw." She demanded, banging the cup on the table.

"Darling, it's already got a lid, you don't need a straw," Emily protested.

"ME WANT STRAW!" Megan screamed.

"No." Emily said firmly. Megan's face screwed up again. "Sorry," Emily apologized to me, "She has a cold and hasn't been getting much sleep. She's been like this all day." Megan's screams filled the room. "Come on Megs," she said, scooping her up again "Nap time." She began to walk up the stairs. I heard shouts of

"I don't want nap!" I heard the door click, muffling Megan's screaming slightly and Emily cam back downstairs.

"I love her, but she drives me mad sometimes." She muttered. "The same with Sam. 'Going to fight vampires,' it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I froze.

"W…what?" I asked.

"Seth didn't tell you?" she squealed. "Oh crap. Sorry I'm so stupid." I thought of the Cullens. How Bella had once broken Seth's shoulder. How strong were vampires? Could they hurt werewolves badly? They must do, why else would Emily be so worried? I was out the door in a shot, screaming:

"SETH!"

"Lilly! Come back!" I heard Emily shriek after me, but I was running faster than I had ever run in my life. She wasn't able to catch up with me.

I wasn't sure where to look for Seth, but I started with the forest. It was there that I got the feeling that I was being followed. Had Emily come after me? Someone stepped out of the trees.

"Hello," the woman whispered. I knew instantly that she was a vampire. Her skin was white, and she was beautiful. Her eyes were blood-red. Seth had told me this was the result of a vampire who drunk… I didn't want to think about it.

"S…stay away." I warned. "I know what you are!"

"You do?" she asked "How?"

"I've met vampires before." I whispered.

"That's not going to save you sweetie," she muttered.

"My boyfriend, Seth. If he finds you with me, he'll kill you."

"Seth?" she hissed angrily. "That's the sandy one right? The one that killed my Farrell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last year, my coven came to La Push. Of course, we didn't know about the wolves. As soon as we started to attack people, they tried to kill us. Your _boyfriend _Seth and his friend Embry killed my husband, Farrell. Well, it seems I can get revenge. I can hurt you just as much as your ickle boyfriend hurt my Farrell." She hit out at me with one of the cold arms. I smashed against a tree. I was winded, I fought for breath as she walked towards me. My head was bleeding badly, I felt dizzy. She jumped on both of my arms. I screamed. Her long nail scraped along my forehead. Someone was screaming my name. I blacked out.


	14. Arrest

Arrest

**Seth POV**

We got there just as Lilly's eyes rolled back in her head. I phased back immediately, I needed to help her.

"Lilly!" I shouted. I was completely oblivious to the leech beside her; I just needed to help her. The bloodsucker lunged towards me, but Sam caught her mid jump, and locked in a brawl with her. The others went to help. I crouched beside Lilly and shook her gently. "Lilly? Lilly can you hear me? Lilly wake up!" The blood pouring from her head was making me frantic. I felt people kneel down next to me, and as I looked towards them, tears in my eyes, I realised that it was Leah, Embry and Quil, all back in their human forms. I pulled on my shorts quickly.

"We need to get her to hospital," Embry shouted, "Seth, you need to carry her. But make sure you do it carefully, she can't lose too much more blood.

I scooped the unconscious Lilly into my arms carefully. Her head lolled backwards. Tears were falling quickly down my face. We began the run to Forks hospital, I was trying to go as smoothly as possible. I wished Carlisle was still working there. It would have made this a whole lot easier to explain.

We burst in through the hospital doors, all shouting different things simultaneously. The receptionist took one look at Lilly and gasped. She picked up the phone and started talking to a doctor through it.

Doctors were with us in seconds. They told me to put Lilly on to a gurney and wheeled her off.

"No!" I shouted "Don't take her away from me!" Another doctor tried to soothe me, but I was turning hysterical.

"What happened?" he asked Quil.

"She was at a friend's house and she fell down the stairs." Quil said quickly. I knew it was the first thing he thought of, but it wasn't very convincing. It would have to have been a very bad fall.

"Are you her brother?" the doctor asked me.

"No, I'm her boyfriend," I choked out. The man looked surprised, probably at my age and turned to the others.

"And are any of you related to her?" They all shook their heads. "Do you know where her parents are?"

"They're in England." I whispered brokenly "Or maybe in New York. I don't know." The doctor nodded suspiciously.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Lilly Pennty," I breathed, and her name was a blow to my heart. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. I would have to die. The doctor pulled out his phone and started muttering into it quickly. My hearing was good enough to hear what he was saying.

"The girl, Lilly Pennty, that was kidnapped from England. We've got her in the hospital. And her kidnapper." All four of us gasped.

"I didn't kidnap her!" I shouted. "You can't get me arrested please! I need to know how Lilly is."

"Please calm down, or we will be forced to sedate you." He whispered, horrified. "The police are on their way."

"No!" I screamed "Let me see her! I never kidnapped her! She ran away with me! LILLY!" I knew she couldn't hear me. I broke free of the doctor's grasp and sprinted through the corridors. I listened for Lilly's heart. I found it quickly, and ran into the room. Her eyes fluttered open, while the doctors around her trying to stop the blood flow yelled in shock.

I stayed rooted to the spot. Lilly was covered in wires, ones up her nose and on her arms and legs. "Lilly," I choked. Suddenly arms were around me. The security guards had arrived "NO!" I shouted "Lilly!" A tear rolled from one of her eyes. Then her eyes rolled back in her head again. The long beep that filled the room made me scream. "LILLY! LILLY!" But arms were around me, dragging me back and I just didn't have the strength to fight them off. I let them pull me out of the room and through the halls. My cheeks were wet with tears and I was making strangled sobbing noises. In the waiting room were a number of policemen.

"Seth Clearwater, you're under arrest for suspected kidnap." The handcuffs were slipped around my wrists. I didn't care. There was no point in fighting them. My Lilly might not be coming back. A huge hole had burned through my heart.

_**(AN)**_

… _**Haha bit of a cliffy there!!**_


	15. Mind

Mind

**Lilly's POV**

Seth, where are you? I'm still here. But for how much longer I don't know. The last memory I have before I couldn't see anything else was you. I woke up and you were standing there, your face tear streaked and beautiful. Your tears made me cry too. Then people came and took you from the room. Why were they taking you Seth. That's when everything went black. And I woke up here. I guess I'm still in hospital, the beeping monitor tells me that. But I can't see. People come in and talk about me. I hear words like coma. I think that's what I'm in Seth. A coma. I'm scared. Why aren't you here?

Seth. My mom and dad came over from England to see me today. But they won't tell me what's going on. All they do is cry and tell me they love me. If they loved me, they would have never tried to take me away from you. They won't tell me about you. I don't think they think I can hear them. I once heard mom say "This is pointless." Why aren't they freaking out over you? They would be if you were here. Why have you left me on my own?

Nessie and Jacob came. They said the others were here as well, but they can't come and see me because it's too sunny. Sunny in La Push, that's a first. At least Nessie and Jacob talk to me, they know I'm here listening. Nessie told me she brought me grapes. After she bought them she realised it was stupid, because I couldn't eat them. And that I don't even like grapes anyway. I would have laughed if I could. They didn't mention you. Jacob did once, but Nessie changed the subject quickly. Did I put you in too much danger Seth? Do you not want me anymore? When my parents found Nessie and Jacob in my room they started screaming at them. They left. I want them to come back. I want you.

The doctors tell my parents that I have little chance of surviving this. Even if I do, I'm likely to have serious brain damage. Apparently I'm really bashed up. Is that why you don't want to see me? Am I more ugly than usual? Seth, see me before I fade away…


	16. Thoughts

Thoughts

**Nessie's POV  
**I hadn't seen Lilly since her parents had banned us from being in that hospital room. I missed her. A lot. We had been contemplating sneaking in the window, but her parents were forever by her bedside. Plus, we could only really do that once without getting caught and I know everyone wanted to see her. And since it was strangely sunny in the Olympic Peninsula at the moment, none of my family would be able to go. I realised that tears were falling down my face. Jacob tightened his arm around my shoulder. Dad came and knelt in front of where I was sitting.

"Nessie, it could be worse. We could be in jail for being Seth's 'accomplices'. We're lucky Seth pretended that he took Lilly straight from her house to La Push."

"But he didn't kidnap her!" I shouted "And I bet you anything that all Lilly needs to get better is Seth. Why won't they let him see her?"

"It doesn't work like that honey. I don't think anything is going to make Lilly better. The doctors say she probably won't wake up."

"She will! I know she will!" I shrieked. I fell forwards into my father's arms, sobbing. My mom came over and laid her hand on my hair.

"We just have to wait love," she whispered. "We have to see what happens."

"Alice, can't you see?" I asked my aunt. She shook her head sadly.

"There's a decision missing. I don't know what it is. But I can't get a clear picture."

"If they just let Seth go and see her…" I whispered. Jasper made calm wash over me. "No! No Jasper don't! I don't want to be calm." But I was calming down by the second and I sighed. I was too miserable to even try and fight it.

ooOoo

I woke up to the sound of rain pattering against my window and I shrieked in delight. I ran into the living room and squealed:

"Can we go and see Lilly? It's raining, you can all go outside. And her parents have to leave at some point."

Emmett looked at me and he was grinning. I whooped in delight. "High five!" I shouted to Jacob and we smacked our hands together.

At the hospital, we listened outside Lilly's room. There was no one in there. I couldn't climb trees as well as the others, so Jacob picked me up and climbed the high pine tree next to her room. The window was open. This was just too easy. I climbed through and shouted "Lilly! We're all here!" I could have sworn her heartbeat sped up a little. The others climbed into the room, my dad last. He stopped dead.

"I can read her thoughts," he whispered. "She can hear us,"

"What is she thinking?" I asked, excited.

"Is Seth with you?" he asked, in a detached voice.

"No, he's not Lilly," I whispered.

"Where is he?" my father spoke Lilly's words. I took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you Lilly. He told me not to tell you while you were like this. It would only upset you."

"I want to know!"

"Can't I tell her?" I asked my mother, frustrated. "She deserves to know!" Bella bit her lip and then gave a small nod.

"But don't blame it on me if he gets angry," she whispered.

"Lilly, Seth's in jail," I breathed. Her heartbeat was now almost as fast as mine. "They accused him of kidnapping you."

"What?"

The door opened and Lilly's parents walked in, with a girl about sixteen, who looked very distressed.

"Lilly!" she yelled and ran to her side, grabbing the hand I wasn't holding. This must be Naomi. Lilly's parents were staring at all of us in shock.

"I thought we told you to stay out of here," her Dad growled.

"I'm her best friend!" I shouted. "Or one of them anyway," I added, smiling at Naomi, who had turned her concentration to the scene going on around her. "I'm Nessie by the way." I told her "You're Naomi right?" She nodded.

"Whenever she called she talked about you," the girl whispered. "You were so nice to her. She was never good at making friends, but you brought her out of her shell. Thank you!" She ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She was a lovely girl.

"You're the reason she's in here," Lilly's father spat at me.

"I thought she was kidnapped," said Naomi, looking confused.

"If she hadn't been around Nessie's house, Lilly would never have met the kidnapper," her mother explained.

"Seth didn't kidnap her!" I shrieked. "They ran away together. Because you wouldn't let them be together!"

"That doesn't seem like Lilly," whispered Naomi, but her eyes were doubtful.

"I knew you'd stay on Seth's side instead of Lilly's!" her father shouted. "You never actually cared about Lilly did you? You just strung her along didn't you?" Tears started to well up in my eyes, and Jacob growled at Lilly's dad. Alice hit him on the arm. I thought I heard a faint crunch. Jake came up behind me and snaked his hands around my waist.

"We should go Ness," he whispered into my hair. I shook my head stubbornly. I wanted to stay with my best friend. She was still there. I knew she was.

"They're turning off the life-support," whispered Naomi. "She's going to die," I gasped. They couldn't do this, Lilly was still there. She was talking to me. Before I knew it, everyone had made a circle around Lilly's bed. Naomi looked at the people around her and smiled.

"They'll have to get through us first," I whispered, and I took my place at Lilly's bedside.


	17. Forgetting

Forgetting

**Lilly POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a hospital bed. Sitting next to me was Naomi. And around me, were nine people, their backs all facing me. After a second I realised they were blocking my parents from view.

"We won't let you kill her," a girl with bronze ringlets said. A man with the same bronze coloured hair turned around.

"Lilly," he whispered.

"Lilly!" both Naomi and the girl with bronze ringlets shrieked at the same time. They both ran forwards and hugged me.

"Err, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you all?" I asked. "I mean, Nay I know who you are, and of course you mom and dad. But who are all of you?" I pointed to the nine people who's faces were looking down at me in shock.

"Lilly, it's me Nessie. Don't you remember me?" the girl with the ringlets choked out. I shook my head. As I looked, I realised the strangers were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They were all so different, yet so similar. Eight of them had pale white skin, and seven had golden eyes. Only one of them was different, with his russet skin and deep brown eyes. Nessie burst into tears.

"Lilly, don't you remember them?" Naomi asked. How did Naomi know them? Had she met them while I had been here? I shook my head again.

"What about Seth? Do you remember Seth?" asked a tiny girl with cropped, spiky black hair. Again, I turned my head from side to side. Nessie's cries became louder.

"How can she not remember?" she sobbed. "She remembered while she was asleep." These people were really confusing me. How could they know what I was thinking when I was asleep? My parents seemed to have the same thought.

"How do you know what she was thinking?" my mother spat. Everyone was silent.

"I guessed," whispered Nessie, and ducked her head, her cheeks burning bright red.

"She's so much like you were," chuckled a huge muscular guy, nudging a girl with long brown hair. He was the only one who didn't seem fazed by the fact that I didn't remember him. "I think introductions are in order," he said in a fake British accent. "I'm Emmett. The little gnat over there is Alice." The pixie girl glared at Emmett, then waved at me. "The one with the bronzy hair is Edward." Edward put his arm up into the air. "The amazingly hot one is Rosalie." Rosalie grinned at Emmett. "The one scrunching his face up is Jasper. Jasper are you constipated or something?" Jasper quickly relaxed his face and said:

"Shut up Emmett,"

"The one with brown hair is Bella," Bella grinned widely, "Carlisle is the blonde guy with the stethoscope," Carlisle rolled his eyes, "And Esme is the one with the concerned look on her face." Esme laughed. "Then there's Jacob, the big Indian guy. And Nessie, who already introduced herself." He sat down in a plastic chair, grinning satisfactorily. One of the legs snapped. "Crap!" I giggled.

"Get out of here, all of you," snapped my father.

"We'll see you soon Lilly," cried Alice as they walked out of the room, frowns on their faces. "Make sure you remember soon!"

Naomi glared at my parents.

"Are you not going to tell her?" she asked "I think there is a lot she needs to know. Mostly about her apparent 'kidnap'. And if she doesn't remember, then you get your way don't you? This Seth guy stays in court. She'll remember eventually, so don't you dare make the story up." She stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing honey,"

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

"Who's Seth?" That question silenced them. They looked at each other.

"He kidnapped you honey." Mom whispered. "We were in England and he pretended to be your boyfriend and he kidnapped you." I was quiet. I had been through a lot.

"So why am I here?"

"He pushed you down some stairs. You broke both your arms and got some nasty head injuries." I guess that explained the pain.

"Why did Naomi say 'apparent' kidnap?" This was confusing.

"The people that were in this room, they helped Seth kidnap you. I think they spun Naomi a story. She believes them." Something didn't add up. If they helped him, why were they so nice? And Naomi was amazing at telling if people lied. She could see it in their eyes. She wasn't stupid. They would have to have been pretty convincing. I was going to find out what had happened. And I knew the answer would only come with visiting the people who had been in my room. I knew the answer would only come, after visiting Seth himself. They would help me. I knew it.


	18. Orange

Orange

**Seth POV**

There was nothing left for me. Jacob had told me about Lilly's coma. It was my fault. I deserved to be here in jail. That's why I didn't break out. I could have done, but there was no point. I had managed to get the rest of the pack out of trouble by saying they had only came across me when I was trying to help Lilly. I was the only one who deserved punishment.

**Lilly POV**

I glanced around my room. It was the same as I had left it. But I guess it must have changed at some point. Mom and Dad had told me that we moved to England. But now we were back in New York again, it was like nothing had ever happened. Especially for me.

I had been discharged from the hospital after making a full recovery, but only after being diagnosed with retrograde amnesia.

I dug into my handbag that was lying beside my bed. I grinned and pressed the contacts button, hoping I could find what I was looking for. There were thirteen contacts on my phone, a massive escalation from the three that I remembered being there. Every single person's numbers that had been in my room were listed, along with the mysterious Seth. I scrolled to Nessie's number, she was the one that had given the biggest reaction to me not remembering. I figured we must have been pretty close.

"Lilly!" cried Nessie when I rang it. "Remember me yet?"

"Sorry, not yet," I whispered. I didn't need my parents to hear. "Listen, Nessie. I need you to tell me everything that happened." She hesitated.

"I'll tell you some parts," she breathed. "It might be better if I leave other parts for either you to remember, or for Seth to explain. You came to England, and the first thing that happened, on your first day of school, was you bumping into Jacob. If he hadn't of caught you, that probably would have been another hospital trip right there!" She giggled. "Then Mrs Collins asked me to look after you. So I introduced you to my family and soon we were best friends, and you were friends with everyone in my family, and Jacob of course. Jacob is my boyfriend by the way. So anyway, then Seth came to stay. You two hit it off pretty quickly. Then we went to Brighton for the day and you kissed. You've been inseparable ever since. But Seth…was quite a bit older than you. He's twenty. Your parents freaked when they saw you and Seth walking down the road holding hands. They were threatening to take you back to New York, so you and Seth ran away together, back to La Push. That's when…you fell."

"So Seth is in jail?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"  
"Maybe," she laughed and said: "We're staying in Peake Hotel, in Manhattan. Come and see me tomorrow. We have to make a plane journey." She giggled and put the phone down. I hesitated in what I was going to do. I was going on a plane, to go see my 'kidnapper'. Ah well, what the heck?

ooOoo

"Your name is Isabella Swan," Nessie said to me, as we pulled up outside the prison. "Seth will think its Bella, that's her maiden name. He'll come, because he wants to find out as much as possible about you. He doesn't know you woke up yet. I'll come in with you, to help explain to him. I'm Vanessa Wolfe okay?"

"Does Nessie stand for Vanessa then?" I asked

"Nope, Renesmee," she chuckled at my shocked face. "My mother had weird taste in names. Let's go." We shuffled towards the security guard. "We're Isabella Swan and Vanessa Wolfe; we're here to visit Seth Clearwater." We were searched, and then let through some glass doors. The guy we were heading towards was sitting behind the glass, his head down, the orange of his prison outfit clashing horribly with his skin. As we pulled the chairs back his head snapped up. His eyes were fixed on me. He snatched up the phone, Nessie and I taking the ones on either side of the booth.

"Lilly!" he breathed.

"You're Seth," I stated. He looked confused.

"Of course I am!"

"Seth, she doesn't remember you," whispered Nessie. "She doesn't remember any of us." Seth's face fell, and he stared at me.

"Her parents told her you kidnapped her. I told her the true story…well, most of it. I didn't tell her about what you are, or the accident. I figured it would be better to let her remember." He nodded, a tear escaping from his eye. I was entranced by the beautiful man. He looked older than twenty, maybe twenty-five, but he looked like he was completely and utterly in love with me. Whether this was real love, or stalkerish love, I didn't know. Nessie seemed to think it was real.

He looked at me in the eyes again, and I realised that I recognized them. They were familiar, like I had seen them before. But I still couldn't remember Seth.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He whispered, trembling. "I thought Ruby…" he broke off. Nessie was glaring at him. He put his hand up against the glass. Drawn to it, like there were stings pulling me to him, my hand went and met it. It was like an electric current passed through our hands. I could see what had drawn me to Seth in the first place. And I realised, that the caring look in his eyes was more than a guy stalking a girl everywhere. He really loved me.


	19. Grounded

Grounded

Tears escaped my eyes as Nessie and I took the plane journey home. Why couldn't I remember? Seth seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why. It could just be my mind telling me that he _should_ be familiar.

We landed at New York airport and Nessie dropped me off at my house. Her phone started vibrating just before I got out and she answered it.

"Hey mom," she winced. "I'm sorry, I was so excited, I guess I forgot to tell you." She was silent for a few seconds. "They have?" She flinched backwards from the phone. "Mom, I'm sure Alice already knew. She didn't tell you?" She giggled and met who was obviously Esme shouting at her some more. "Mom I'll talk to you at home okay?"

"Oops!" she giggled "I…umm…I only told Alice where I was going, and she wants me to go through a rebellious stage, so she kind of didn't tell my mom where I was going and well, I'm in trouble! Apparently your parents have called mine several times in a panic as well so I think you have some explaining to do." She giggled nervously as my face screwed up in horror.

"Crap! I forgot about them! What should I say?"  
"Tell them you wanted to go see your house in England to see if it could jerk some memories. That should work."

"Thanks Nessie," I said, hugging her. I walked up to my front door and turned the key, waiting for whatever was going to happen to me. The door slammed against the wall as it was wrenched open.

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted my dad, his face red with anger.

"Umm…Nessie and I went to England to see if I could bring back some of my memories."

"You went to England for three days without telling us?"  
"It was kind of a last minute thing."

"Right, that's it young lady. You're grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yes, grounded. For six months."

"Six months? Dad that's not fair!" I whined.

"If you moan, I'll only make it longer."

"But I want to meet up with Naomi!"

"She can come here."

"Like you won't be listening to our whole conversation to see if we talk about Seth!"

"Don't mention that pervert's name!"

"He's not a pervert! He really loves me!"

"You don't even remember him!" I closed my eyes. I had to calm myself down before I blurted where I had really been these last few days.

"I hate you!" I screamed and ran up to my room. I waited about half an hour and then called Nessie.

"Hey, did you get shouted at?" she asked.

"Yep. Grounded for six months."

"What a bummer! I'm grounded too, but only for a month."

"Nessie, is Seth having a hearing? I want to go."  
"I think you're required to go. At least by video link. But I think you can choose. It's on the 6th September." I grinned. I knew what I was going to do. Hopefully this would bring my memories back…


	20. Kiss

Kiss

I walked into the huge courtroom, my heart pounding. I was hoping that this would work. I was walked to the witness box and I closed my eyes and smiled. I opened them, and there was Seth, in a suit. He had no lawyer with him and he was staring at me.

"Miss Pennty, Seth Clearwater has pleaded not guilty. Can you please tell us what you remember?" the judge boomed. I grinned and bit my lip. Everybody looked at me with confused eyes. I ran from the witness box, ignoring the guards running over to me. I sprinted towards Seth and he stood up as I got in front of him.

"Make me remember," I whispered and I kissed him on the lips. At first, his shocked lips refused to respond to mine, but then he relaxed and I was moving my lips in ways I probably had before, but I just couldn't remember…

I was getting out of the car and I walked into something warm and hard. I was placed next to a girl with long bronze ringlets. I was talking to three beautiful amber eyed people. I was walking around a mansion. I met a boy, a boy with brown eyes and dark hair. I was on the beach, giggling. He was telling me what he was. As my memories from the last months replayed in my head, I could still feel Seth's lips on mine.

"Seth…" I whispered between kisses. "I remember." He pulled back and stared at me. I smiled weakly. He pulled me back to his lips. It wasn't until I heard a cough that I stopped kissing him. I looked towards the judge, who was staring at us incredulously. I heard laughter and looked up to see every one of the Cullens giggling in the back row. I climbed over the plastic barrier and ran towards Nessie, pulling her into a tight hug. I embraced each of the Cullens in turn and then Jacob. Everyone in the courtroom was looking shocked at the turn of events. Except my parents. Horror clouded their faces. Then I realised why.

"You…you…What did you do?" I shrieked. "You framed Seth, and before that you tried to take me way from him!" I broke down, crying with shock at their betrayal and I felt Nessie's thin arms around me.

"I think this has all been a rather big misunderstanding. Mr and Mrs Pennty, would you care to explain why you framed Mr Clearwater here?" boomed the judge. My parents stood there in shock. "No? Well I think it depends on Miss Pennty and Mr Clearwater to press charges for perverting the course of justice,"

I shook my head. As much as I hated my parents right now, I didn't want them to go to jail.

"Court closed." I ran back to Seth and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

"No!" screeched my mother as everyone filed out of court. "Leave her alone."

"Mom, just get out of here!" I shouted at her. "I'm going to live with Seth."

"You are coming back with us young lady." Shouted my father. "We are still your parents and you are not yet an adult. You will do as we say."

"Lilly, we can move back to England. You can stay with Seth. Just please live with us," my mother pleaded. Everyone turned to her, shocked. I nodded.

"Just as long as I can still see Seth."

"Fine. But if you take advantage, I will kill you," warned my father menacingly.

ooOoo

Alice, Rosalie and Nessie were still doing my hair and make up.

"Please!" I shrieked. "Stop." Rosalie sniggered.

"We aren't torturing you Lilly,"

"You are." Bella muttered from the corner of the room. Alice giggled.

"Aw Bella, you're just jealous we've found a new Barbie doll to play with." Bella scowled.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry about this Lilly, I can't control them when it comes to prom." Bella apologized. I scrunched my face up at the word _prom._ Why Seth was making me do this I didn't know. Alice held a dress up in front of Rosalie.

"Do you think this one would look good on her?" she asked. Rosalie nodded vigorously and I found myself being stuffed into green silk. Nessie grabbed my shoulders and steered me over to the mirror.

I gasped. I stared at my reflection. I looked beautiful. The green dress was long, and it trailed along the floor beautifully. My hair had been curled into ringlets and my make up framed my blue eyes perfectly.

"Thank you!" I shrieked and hugged Nessie, Alice and Rosalie.

"Maybe she's not so much like me," laughed Bella from her seat. I looked at her quizzically. "Edward took me to prom when I was seventeen. I would have killed him if he hadn't been able to squash me." She giggled.

Seth was waiting for me by an Aston Martin.

"Woah!" I breathed "A James Bond car!" He laughed at me.

"It's Edward's. I borrowed it." He held the door open for me and we sped away, happy together. Forever.

_**(AN)**_

_**THE END!! I might do a sequel so watch this space… Sorry if I got the courtroom bit wrong in any way, I've never been to court!! Hope you liked it! Give me lots of reviews and I'll give you a sequel!!**_


	21. Authors Note

**Thank you to some amaazing people::**

**First to Helen. You hate twilight and listen to me chattering on and on about it. You deserve a medal. **

**To Raise, Katrina, Jess and Alexis for the best trip to Brighton I have ever had! I had so much fun! Jai Ho singing really annoyed all the other passengers. You guys made it good. I think the Germans thought we were a little weird though. Also to Katrina and Jess for the Frankie and Bennie's afterwards. Especially Katrina. I'm sorry I got more green stuff than you. But at least your plate was hot!!**

**To Simone. I miss you already. See you in June german buddy ********  
**

**To amylily123. I think you reviewed almost every chapter which was very nice of you. Thanks for the PMs too. **

**To KerryKerry92 for your lovely PMs which I enjoy reading :) **

**To swimming violinist97 who also reviewed a lot of my chapters**

**To m. who made a fanfiction account especially to write a review on this story.**

**To everyone who wrote the (so far) 28 reviews. You people made me smile!!**

**And finally to Stephenie Meyer without whom this story would never have existed.**


End file.
